Angst and Blood
by BlackGoffikPantsu666
Summary: A nu grill in town ,a stuped prep, a vampyr n a werewolv; Oh my !
1. Chapter 1: A new Town

2day waz a gud day for mee cuz I met da coolest guy inn my skool! Yes me, Kikila Montgomery 16 years old, da newest and sexxiest gurl in town!  
By town I'm tlaking abut Forks, a town where it shets n it rains and it's a shitholle! ...Well annywayss sincee I got hurr with mah dadd who's a lonly virgin fggt , I been vrry bored and sad, i dun evn got no plac e 2 go get my hairdid and dye mah naturally blondee hair anymorr!  
Rightt now I got pinkk N black streaks in em and green highlighhs but iot'ss not gun last anymore if i don findd salon ! mY dad, Charlie, callss mme a whore and says if u get laidd arund hrr you get lynhched cuz u must stayy puure butt I sya fuck himm, because hs a lil' ffgt and he dosnt undrstands me.  
I justt flipp him off n run to my room.

But Edward understands mee! Das him,. da coollest guyy in TAWN. He'ss fkinmg awesome and his hair goos straigh up !  
I assked hem 2day how he doess itt cuz is not gel and by winking nd whisspring sexily he saidd: _"It's a vampire secret!"_  
 _  
"VAMPIIYRE?!"_ I shoutedd in da middle of gay Bio class.

But then...right az I was shouting "VAMPIREE', att da same precize mommint...  
Edwad stardd 2 farrt N cough violentely !  
Da whole class waz loking at us nd it was embarassing but den I ntocied somting strange, hee did nawt smell lyke human fartts, ity smelld of roses and white truffles !  
Thadd scaredd mee, he wass looking at mee very intense al da whill farting 2 covver wutt I saidd.  
A,ll waz so strnagely bizarre nd Arousing, , I notice dat I waz wetting myy pinnk lleather pantsus.  
 _  
"What aerr u looking at u nerds, clearly he''s chokking !~!"_ I scremed  
Buutt cllearly I kno wut he waz...he wass nott jjoking, he really waz Vampiore !

It all finaly stopppd when da classroom door opnend.  
Sum plain Jayne walked rygt in, laate 4 class, no one lookd at Edwad anymorr butt eys were all on dis chick, pale shity complexionn, thin harrdid flwoing down to her flatass. Even Ed noticedd her ! In fact shee made him cough n fart evenm more loudly whn she passed by his deskk so he hadd 2 excusse himself n leave.

 _"Bitch lokk wut u did to my man"_ I wihspered as shee wnt by.

Shee made surre 2 step onn myy hawt black leathr conbat boots whn she walked past me ! Dat piissd me off! I alrady hated da gurl 4 being so preppy. ew.  
Da teahcer wlecomd her ;" _Welcum to your new school Bella! We wishh u all a great year with us!" .._ I let out a _groawn_ .  
I toughbt I was da only prettyy new girl in sckool! Well shee betta nnot get in myy way 2 win Edward's sexyy undead heart...at lest,,.. _"I_ " alreaddy knw his hot dark secrt !

 _I kicked bacck in ma chairr whilst flippin' my longg streaked hair 2 relax 4 da rest of clas,  
looking foward to knoww all ov Edwrad's darkest screts, and mak hhim my boyfriend !1 I amm startin to lyke dis town ..._


	2. Chapter 2: A sexy stranger emerges

Class waz finaly ova.  
I kneww i had 2 go look 4 Edwardd bfre dis bitch Bella, I did nawt lyke da y she dared lookd at him !  
I promtlyt got upp whn da bell rang n da teacher told me 2 waitt cuzz I hadd detention bcuz I madee sum studnents cry by callng dem Nerdz.

" _Gud1!"_ I siad nad stuckk up mah middle fingar 2 her.

I culd still smell da delciious aroma ov Undead floral fartz, it lead 2 tha parking lot !  
I got out of da skool nd it was thunderin n lightning n snowing everywher, whcih I waz happy abut, it was a beautiful day 2 go on a date.  
I knw dis waz a sign dta me nd Edwrad waz made 4 eachotha . I fnally saw him, he waz standin besides his coolass Hearse.  
It was blackNwhyte witjh spikes on da wheels, his plate waz unly a skull wittf a pentagram 4 a face. Butt be4 I culd go talk 2 him n askk hem why he actd sao strange in class,, I heardd I felt someon grbb my arm nd I waz pulld intoo a big red anmd black Van.  
I Screemd; " _HEY, watchu doing u fuckker, watch thha hairdd!"_ I said angrilyy  
But a hannd coverd mny mouth, it waz big and Hairy!

" _Shut upp beforee he hear uss, I neeed 2 warn u about urr crush!1!'"_ Said a voicee quietly ..  
" _I'mm nawt scared I alreaduy kno abut his secret !'_ I shoted " _I know he wunt huurt me!"_  
" _YUR WRONNG_!" da voice shoutedd bck viciouslyy; " _Hiss kind is Satanic! Teyy alwasy prey on beautiful purfect yung womenn lyke u_ "  
" _Awesome_ " I giggld whilt pushing myselff away frm da creep , corrnerd in da back of tha Van ...Then...the mann finly decide 2 show himselff !  
H e rmvd the pairr of blackk leather boxers frm his face n long beatifull blackk hair came donw flowing lyke a riverr of blood.  
He waz wearing a goffik long blak leather jackket tih studs on it n a red tie n red leather pantss. His jackket sleevs were oddly cutt off n I culd see his big hairy muscular arms ! Dta made me lick mah lips sixlly. He wazz olive-toned and lokkd hotN exotic, lyke a ripe Papaya.

Hee noticd my hungry eyes n smiled.  
"Hii" He said . " _My nname iz Jacob Black, butt everryon bak at the reserve cll me NightHawk,, I'm srry if I waz rouugh But i needed 2 get u away!_ "  
" _Das Okkay Jakob, I lyke it ruff_..."  
He lauhghd a sexxy predatory laugh  
" _So uhmm...your new here ryhte?"_ He askd  
" _Yeahh_ " I said whille fixingn my corset back into placee, makin' sure he didn't trassh my clothess,.. but alsso to showw a lil' skin ..; " _My name is Kikila Montgomery_ "

I den climbd on top ov himm 2 gett 2 da seat besides him soo we couldd tlak n get closerr butt while I waz doign so ...eitherr my pretty pale green eys were playinng tricks on me but I swor I saw hm snioff my ass whilee I waz doin so !1  
I thought da dis too waz a liltle strange but a lil' arousing...  
Well anywyay I did nawt thinjk much of itt soo I jst quickly got 2 da seat nd naow I waz sititng comfotably in hs big Van.

It waz starting 2 get hot n tension in here.  
I hadd 2 ask him finaly : " _Y wuld you hav 2 keep me awayy from Edward Culln ?" I_ askkd intrriigd _. "I alrdy kno he's vampyre, but sexxy n gud, ryhte?" .._  
Jacob Nighthwka Black waz opening his mouth 2 sya sumthing, wen suddenlly...  
WE HERD ND FELTT THE VAN SHAKEE ! I heldd myselff tihhgly agnsnt him,, he waz unnaturalyy warm  
We coulnt see wut wz outside tha Van cuz the windaws wer coverd with snow !  
" _Stayy cloose too me Kikilaa !'"_ He ylld . And den... we heardd a sqeacking noize ...it came frm the backk 0of the Vaan ! Me n my neww cool firend turnd our heaads towards da backk window ...AND WE SAW...

A BIG BRIIGHTT MOON , ,IT WAZ _EDWARD ,_ he waz moonning us witt his ppale white sexy ass upp agnst the winndow ,  
all da while lauhging Maniiacally !1!

 **2 B CONTINUED**


End file.
